Kataware-doki
by kintsukuroi99
Summary: Kini mereka berjalan berdampingan; bayangan saling bertemu selagi senja mengental di langit. Pundak menyentuh pundak, napas mencipta kabut tipis di udara. (Apakah selama aku tak ada di sampingmu, kau pernah memikirkanku barang sekali saja?) [Tsukki/Yama]


.

 **Kataware-doki**

.

.

Haikyuu © Furudate Haruichi;

penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfiksi ini

.

.

Selama ini, ia menghabiskan waktu di dalam kepalanya sendiri: berpikir, berdebat dengan suara-suara di dalam sana, membiarkan rasa sendu teraduk dengan kegetiran, merenungkan banyak pertanyaan yang diawali dengan ' _bagaimana jika'_.

Bagaimana jika mereka tak berjauhan? Bagaimana jika mereka mengambil pilihan yang berbeda? Bagaimana jika mereka dulu mengatakan kejujuran alih-alih ' _baiklah, terserah kau saja, kau yang paling mengerti pilihanmu sendiri_ '—apakah akan ada yang berubah? Apa nyeri di hatinya akan serta-merta tergantikan oleh sesuatu yang lebih baik, lebih hangat, lebih menenangkan?

Selagi duduk di bangku halte, Tadashi berpikir bahwa bukan hanya cinta yang bisa bertepuk sebelah tangan. Mungkin, _persahabatan_ juga.

Ia menghitung: hampir satu tahun berlalu sejak perpisahan mereka. Melanjutkan universitas di kota yang berbeda, satu di Osaka dan satu di Tokyo, rupanya bukanlah solusi jangka panjang yang menyenangkan. Setidaknya, _bagi Tadashi_. Perpisahan yang barangkali hanya sementara itu lama-kelamaan terasa seperti ucapan selamat tinggal, sebab jarak di antara tiap pesan semakin merenggang, komunikasi terputus perlahan-lahan—dan meski Tadashi tidak ingin mengakuinya, terkadang ia melupakan seperti apa suara Tsukishima Kei.

 _Berhenti bersikap dramatis, mungkin ia cuma sibuk, tak sempat mengabari siapapun karena tertimbun tugas_ —selalu begitu penghiburan Tadashi untuk diri sendiri, waktu ke waktu, namun nyatanya musim tetap berganti. Sakura berguguran, matahari musim panas membakar kota, daun mapel menguning di bawah langit yang mendung hampir setiap hari, hujan bercampur dengan salju di udara. Sebentar lagi musim semi dan genap setengah tahun sudah ia merindukan keberadaan Tsukishima: suara, mata cokelat-madunya, juga kepedulian samarnya yang seolah berkata ' _aku di sini; selama bersamaku, kau tak perlu mengkhawatirkan apa-apa lagi_ '.

Mengapa orang-orang lebih sering meromantisasi hubungan yang didasari cinta?

Siapa yang bisa menjamin bahwa hubungan persahabatan takkan bisa mematahkan hatimu?

Bulan-bulan berlalu dengan kabar ala-kadarnya, yang lantas terputus penuh-penuh di ujung. Pada akhirnya ialah yang lagi-lagi mengambil inisiatif. Setelah enam bulan yang terasa kosong, setelah ratusan hari yang bisu akibat harga diri masing-masing, Tadashi menelepon lebih dulu, menekan nomor demi nomor dengan jantung yang terasa menggedor tulang rusuk, bagaikan ombak yang membentur pesisir pantai. Lalu nada dering, singkat, disusul ' _halo_ ' yang membuat napas Tadashi tertahan di tenggorokan.

 _Tsukki, lama tak mengobrol denganmu_. Ia memulai dengan mudah. Ia berkata jujur, bahwa ia merindukan pemuda itu, bahwa enam bulan ini terasa sangat sepi tanpa mendengar suaranya. _Apa kabar?_ Pada titik itu suaranya sedikit serak, tetapi Tsukishima barangkali tidak menyadari. Percakapan mereka tanpa basa-basi, karena _ia_ sudah muak dengan basa-basi, maka setelah satu tarikan napas panjang, Tadashi memejamkan mata. Mantranya dirapal berulang kali di kepala: apapun yang terjadi, terjadilah.

 _Aku ingin berkunjung ke sana. Bertemu denganmu, dan jika sempat mungkin kita bisa… berrjalan-jalan sebentar? Itupun kalau tidak merepotkanmu, Tsukki. Bisa?_

 _Bisa,_ jawab Tsukishima, setelah jeda yang bagi Tadashi terasa sangat abadi. Dua puluh tiga Maret, halte dekat kampus, pukul lima sore setelah perkuliahan selesai.

Tadashi menggenggam janji tersebut seerat mungkin, memperlakukan itu bagaikan satu-satunya anak kunci yang tersisa untuk menjumpai sosok sang sahabat di balik _pintu_ bernama _Tokyo_.

Berkali-kali ia melirik jamnya, mengamati pergerakan jarum detik di sana, dan berkali-kali pula ia bangkit untuk memastikan bahwa ia menunggu di halte yang benar. Napasnya berkabut, sepatu botnya dilekati salju, Tokyo terlihat sibuk dan sangat hidup, dipenuhi para pejalan kaki yang bagai duapuluh empat jam diburu waktu. Ini kota yang selama setahun terakhir ditinggali Tsukishima. Apa kafe favoritnya? Pergi ke mana pemuda itu ketika akhir pekan? Shibuya? Roppongi Hills? Sudah berapa kali Tsukishima mengunjungi Tokyo Skytree? Seindah apa pemandangan di sana? Apa Tsukishima mendapatkan sahabat-sahabat baru yang lebih menyenangkan? Atau malah, _kekasih_?

Ia sudah begitu dekat dengan sang sahabat, tetapi entah mengapa dadanya terasa sesak. Kekalutan mendinginkan ujung-ujung jari dan ia berpikir, ah, keberadaannya begitu samar di kota ini. Ia seperti ilusi di tengah-tengah lautan manusia; terlalu rapuh ketika dikelilingi gemerlap cahaya Tokyo, bisa digantikan kapan saja ketika tak lagi diinginkan.

Lima menit sebelum pukul lima. Tadashi menatap ponselnya. Mata nanar, bibir merapat.

Ia hampir terlonjak ketika mendadak ponselnya bergetar. Nama Tsukishima berkedip di layar; panggilan masuk.

 _Maaf, aku tiba-tiba tidak bisa bertemu denganmu_. Tadashi membayangkan skenario terburuk di dalam kepala selagi layar ponselnya berkedip-kedip menunggu dijawab. _Maaf, ada janji lain yang lebih penting. Lain kali saja?_

Seraya menelan ludah, Yamaguchi menerima telepon itu, menempelkan ponsel di telinga. "Halo, Tsukki?"

" _Yamaguchi?"_

"Tsukki…" Tadashi menggigit ujung bibir, tak tahu harus menanggapi dengan apa. Reaksinya aneh, mungkin karena suara Tsukishima lagi-lagi terdengar asing bagi telinga. Enam bulan rupanya jeda yang terlalu lama untuk mereka. "Ada apa?"

Di latar belakang, Yamaguchi bisa mendengar keramaian tengah meliputi Tsukishima. Dengung percakapan orang-orang, juga deru kendaraan yang agak teredam.

" _Kau benar-benar ada di sini?"_ Tsukishima mengujar, ada urgensi dalam kalimat pemuda itu. _"Tokyo?"_

"… tentu saja, kan? Kita berjanji—"

" _Syukurlah."_ Kalimatnya terpotong. Tadashi jelas-jelas bisa mendengar Tsukishima menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam. Seolah tengah lega. _"Kukira kau…"_

Ada jeda yang setelah itu terbentuk di antara percakapan mereka; bukan serupa jurang, tapi lebih persis jembatan yang terbangun perlahan-lahan. Ponsel Tadashi terasa hangat di telinga dan ia menempelkannya serapat mungkin di sana. Seakan dengan itu, ia bisa mendengar napas Tsukishima, detak jantung Tsukishima. Simpul di dadanya masih terasa mengencang namun kali ini lewat cara yang agak berbeda. Entah mengapa, terasa nyaman. Familiar.

"Aku tidak mungkin membohongimu, kan…" Tadashi bergumam, kepalanya tertunduk. "Aku memang.. datang. Tiga jam naik kereta."

" _Memang jauh sekali."_

"Tidak juga, aku tertidur sepanjang perjalanan."

Bisa didengarnya Tsukishima mendengus geli di balik saluran telepon. _"Kau tidak berubah sama sekali, Yamaguchi."_

"Begitulah." Tanpa sadar ia mengulum senyum. Wajahnya menghangat. "Apa kabar, Tsukki?"

" _Bukankah kau sudah pernah menanyakan itu?"_ Ada sedikit ledekan pada nada bicara Tsukishima. _"Sebentar lagi toh kita bertemu."_

 _Sebentar lagi._ Tak ada pembatalan apapun untuk rencana mereka. Tadashi tak tahu harus merasa apa sekarang; emosinya terombang-ambing, kefrustrasiannya bercampur dengan rasa senang yang seketika beranak-pinak. Enam bulan semestinya bukanlah waktu yang lama, tetapi ia juga tahu bahwa kerinduannya pada Tsukishima Kei bukan hanya didasari rindu-terhadap-sahabat semata. Selalu _lebih_ dari itu— _selalu_.

 _Apa kau juga merindukanku? Tsukki?_ Tadashi menggigit sisi dalam pipi, kuat-kuat, mencegah dirinya agar tak merusak suasana di antara mereka. Mungkin Tadashi juga bersalah, karena ia tak kunjung menyambung komunikasi begitu Tsukishima mulai sulit dihubungi—tetapi sampai kapan ia harus berkorban? Bukankah Tadashi juga punya hak untuk bersikap egois? Selama beberapa bulan terakhir, Tadashi ingin membuktikan banyak hal. Ia ingin tahu seperti apa rasanya _dibutuhkan_ oleh Tsukishima. _Diinginkan_. Tadashi tidak menginginkan persahabatan yang bertepuk sebelah tangan. Ia ingin Tsukishima berusaha—ia ingin Tsukishima menemuinya di Osaka, mengabaikan kesibukan yang lain, menaiki kereta paling pagi dan mengorbankan satu-dua hari liburan akhir pekannya demi Tadashi.

Keinginan yang sebenarnya muluk-muluk. Pada akhirnya, toh mereka kembali ke dinamika yang biasa. Tadashi yang menelepon lebih dulu; Tadashi yang berinisiatif, mengajak untuk bertemu dan membiarkan dirinya kelihatan menyedihkan. Seperti biasa.

" _Hei, Yamaguchi?"_

Ia terperanjat, duduknya sedikit menegak di bangku halte. "Ah, maaf, Tsukki! Tadi aku—um, melamun."

"… _Tidak apa-apa."_ Ada jeda, dehaman. _"Aku… uh, aku yang harusnya meminta maaf."_

"Kenapa…?"

" _Karena kemarin-kemarin tidak menghubungimu."_

"Itu bukan—"

" _Tapi bukan karena aku tidak ingin berbicara denganmu."_ Tak menggubris Tadashi, Tsukishima melanjutkan. Seolah pemuda itu tengah diburu waktu. _"Aku hanya sibuk, benar-benar sibuk. Bahkan aku jarang sekali menelepon ke rumah. Ada banyak masalah… di kampus. Begitulah."_ Suara Tsukishima meredup menjadi gumaman. _"Maaf."_

"Ada… masalah?" Tadashi tertegun. Tak biasanya ia mendengar kerentanan dalam suara Tsukishima. Berhati-hati, ia mencoba bertutur sehalus mungkin. "Kenapa kau tidak bercerita padaku?"

" _Kau tahu, aku tidak suka berbicara lewat telepon."_

Tadashi _memang_ tahu; Tsukishima sesungguhnya tak semahir itu dalam bersosialisasi, dan telepon menjadi satu dari banyak tipe komunikasi yang dibenci sahabatnya tersebut. Maka ia terdiam. Ia berpikir, mungkin selama ini ia sendirilah yang mempertahankan sudut pandang yang begitu egois. Menganggap Tsukishima telah melupakannya, tetapi ia sendiri menyerah untuk mencoba menggapai pemuda itu. Mengapa selama ini ia tak memberanikan diri untuk bertanya? Mengapa ia menganggap 'jarak' lah yang paling berkuasa di antara mereka berdua?

" _Masalah tentang kuliah. Akademis. Sesuatu tentang… adaptasi."_ Tsukishima melanjutkan ujarannya, dengan suara dalam yang sejak lama selalu disukai Tadashi. Ia memejamkan mata tatkala menyimak kata demi kata yang diucap si pemuda, seolah dengan itu ia bisa menyimpan gema dari suara Tsukishima lebih lama. _"Aku ingin menceritakan padamu, tetapi kau mungkin sedang menghadapi masalah yang sama. Jadi kupikir…"_

Jeda, jeda. Tadashi tak tahu harus menanggapi apa selain dengan anggukan, namun kemudian ia sadar bahwa Tsukishima tak mungkin bisa melihatnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Tsukki." Maka ia berujar, pelan. "Aku merindukanmu, tetapi kukira kau sedang sibuk, atau tidak mau lagi menghubungiku, dan sebenarnya aku menunggu _kau_ menghubungi lebih dulu karena kau tahu… kau tahu aku pasti akan selalu mendengarkan ceritamu, kapanpun—benar-benar _kapanpun_ —"

Deru kendaraan menyela kata-katanya.

Bus berhenti tepat di hadapan.

Bayangan Tadashi memantul di kaca-kaca besarnya, dan ia melihat Tsukishima berdiri di dekat jendela. Ponsel di tangan si pemuda, mata terkunci pada mata Tadashi, dan keterkejutan Tadashi bagai terpantul di ekspresi wajah Tsukishima. Lalu-lalang manusia mendadak bagai latar belakang yang mudah sekali diabaikan. Suara kondektur berbaur dengan hingar-bingar percakapan, langkah kaki manusia berderap cepat untuk menaiki bus sebelum menit-menit penting mereka terkikis lebih banyak—tetapi Tadashi hanya bisa mendengar suara napasnya sendiri. Ia hanya bisa melihat warna mata Tsukishima, cokelat keemasan yang lama sekali tak ia jumpai. Sefamiliar yang ia kenal—sama hangat seperti ketika terakhir kali mereka bersua.

Ponselnya disakukan, perlahan, dan dari jarak pandangnya ia melihat Tsukishima melakukan hal yang sama.

Pemuda itu bergegas.

Tsukishima menyelipkan diri dalam keramaian, turun dari bus bersama langkah yang terburu-buru. Bahkan menabrak pundak seorang lelaki, dan itu membuat Tsukishima dihadiahi picingan mata jengkel. _Bodoh_ , Tadashi ingin berkomentar, mengatakan bahwa Tsukishima tak perlu bersikap berlebihan karena ia toh takkan menghilang dalam hitungan detik, namun keantusiasan yang sama tengah mengisi dirinya. _Penuh-penuh_. Sebab _enam bulan_ itu selalu terasa seperti ruang hampa bagi Tadashi. Apa ini perasaannya saja, atau Tsukishima bertambah tinggi sedikit? Rambut pemuda itu berantakan, mantelnya agak kusut. Wajahnya pucat, ada kantung mata melingkar di sana— _kapan terakhir kali kau tidur, Tsukki?_

Tadashi beranjak dari bangku halte, tangan terkepal di sisi tubuh. Barang bawaan si pemuda, tas-tas yang berisi beberapa lembar baju dan perlengkapan menginap, diabaikan di atas bangku.

"Tsukki."

Momen ini terasa serapuh gelembung sabun: Tadashi terdiam seraya menahan napas, enggan menghancurkan segalanya dengan terlalu cepat. Ia tersenyum, satu tangan meremas sisi bawah jaketnya dengan canggung.

"Lama tidak… bertemu."

Di hadapan Tadashi: Tsukishima, dengan rambut pirang yang serasi sekali dengan senja di belakang punggungnya dan mata sewarna madu yang sangat ia rindukan. Pemuda berkacamata itu nampak terengah. Berusaha mengatur napas, Tsukishima lantas menegakkan punggung, satu tangan membenarkan posisi tas ransel di bahu. "Um, ya." Mulanya mata itu menolak menatap Tadashi, tetapi ketika Tsukishima mengangkat dagu, pandangan mereka bersirobok. Tadashi menelan ludah. Ia membayangkan ada benang rapuh di antara mereka, kini terentang, satu dari sedikit penghubung yang tersisa. "Lama tidak bertemu… Yamaguchi."

Menggaruk sisi pipi, Tadashi tertawa pelan. "Kenapa kau tadi terburu-buru turun dari bus?"

Ia tidak melewatkan wajah Tsukishima yang sedikit merona. "Kukira kau akan pergi kalau aku terlambat sedikit saja."

"Mana mungkin, Tsukki." Tadashi menggeleng, kendati ia tak habis pikir mengapa Tsukishima _masih saja_ begitu mudah memahaminya lewat tatapan semata. Jika Tsukishima terlambat, Tadashi mungkin memang akan pergi, lantas memutuskan bahwa mereka bisa bertemu lain kali, ketika ia bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dari saat ini, ketika segalanya tak serumit jalinan perasaan yang saling tumpang tindih dalam dirinya. _Persahabatan atau rasa sayang_ ; Tadashi belum tahu hendak mengutamakan yang mana. "Aku kan sudah jauh-jauh ke sini."

"Kau akan menginap di tempatku, kan?"

"Mm."

Tsukishima melempar lirikan pada tas besar di atas bangku halte, sekilas, dan sesuatu melintas pada kilat mata pemuda itu—jenis emosi yang pudar secepat kedatangannya. Kemudian Tsukishima berbalik, memunggungi Tadashi, memberi isyarat agar Tadashi mengikuti. Tadashi ingin mengabadikan semuanya: sosok Tsukishima yang melebur di antara warna-warni pakaian para pejalan kaki, sinar senja yang jatuh di atas rambut pirang sang sahabat, jajaran gedung yang mengitari mereka bagaikan tembok pelindung dalam suatu cerita fiksi-fantasi.

Semua ini masih terasa bagai mimpi, bagi Tadashi.

.

.

.

Jika mereka benar-benar bersahabat, mungkin semestinya jurang sepanjang enam bulan itu bisa diabaikan. Toh, jeda tersebut seharusnya bisa dimaklumi: ada kesibukan yang menyita waktu masing-masing, jadwal kuliah yang padat dan memangkas jam tidur, jarak yang terbentang untuk satu sama lain, benar-benar tak terhindarkan. Namun bagi Tadashi, teramat sulit untuk tidak bertanya-tanya dalam hati: _apakah selama aku tak ada di sampingmu, kau pernah memikirkanku barang sekali saja?_

Kini mereka berjalan berdampingan; bayangan saling bertemu selagi senja mengental di langit. Jajaran gedung menghalau cahaya matahari, tetapi kota terlihat cantik sekali hari ini.

Pundak menyentuh pundak. Napas mencipta kabut tipis di udara. Tak ada satupun di antara mereka yang bergeser menjauh.

"Kau tak perlu membawakan tasku. Berat." Tadashi bergumam, dengan agak tak enak hati melirik pemuda di sampingnya.

"Tidak apa-apa." Mengedikkan bahu, Tsukishima menatap lurus-lurus trotoar di hadapan mereka. "Apartemenku dekat dari sini."

"Kukira kau akan membawaku berjalan-jalan ke Tokyo Skytree."

"… besok saja. Kau pasti lelah, kan."

"Tidak sama sekali, padahal." Tadashi menggaruk sisi pipi, berharap senja bisa menyamarkan wajahnya yang agak memerah. "Nanti malam, kau mau menemaniku berjalan-jalan? Sebentar saja?"

Tsukishima hanya mengangguk. Tadashi mengamati dalam diam, dan menyadari bahwa gestur pemuda itu terlihat kaku: mulai dari pundak, langkah kaki, juga garis-garis ekspresi di wajah. Apa semua gara-gara perkataan Tadashi ketika Tsukishima meneleponnya di bus? Ia mulai menyesali itu. Mungkin Tadashi membebani Tsukishima dengan kata-katanya, mungkin kedatangan Tadashi hari ini menciptakan tekanan baru yang tak Tsukishima butuhkan…

"Maaf…" Sehalus mungkin, ia berujar, senyum tipisnya diulas. "Belakangan ini, aku terus bertindak sesuka hatiku. Seenaknya."

Ada jeda. Tadashi tak punya cukup nyali untuk menolehkan kepala. Bisa didengarnya Tsukishima menghela napas, pertanda bahwa ini bukan obrolan yang ia inginkan.

"Bukan salahmu."

"Apa kau sedang sibuk? Ada tugas untuk Senin besok, Tsukki?"

Di sampingnya, Tsukishima mengerutkan kening. "Jangan ingatkan aku dulu dengan itu."

Entah mengapa, kejengkelan dalam suara Tsukishima malahan membuat Tadashi tertawa, lebih lepas dari sebelumnya. "Maaf, Tsukki."

Senja menebal, menelan sisa-sisa siang dalam cahaya oranye gelap. Ada beberapa detik yang mereka habiskan tanpa menukar kata-kata. Jalanan ini asing, jika tersesat ia mungkin akan membuang berjam-jam untuk kembali ke jalur yang ia kenal, tetapi berjalan di samping Tsukishima membuat Tadashi merasa seakan-akan ia juga mengenal Tokyo. Langitnya yang terasa sempit karena dibingkai gedung-gedung pencakar langit, barisan toko berinterior modern di kiri-kanan mereka, jalan pulang yang dilekati salju tipis.

"Salju di Tokyo terlalu sedikit." Tadashi menatap ujung sepatu botnya yang kotor oleh lumpur, lalu ia mendongak lagi, menatap langit. "Tapi udaranya dingin sekali."

Tsukishima mengangguk, mengikuti gestur Tadashi.

"Kau menyukai pemandangan ini." Pelan, Tsukishima kemudian berujar. Suaranya dalam, sedikit parau. "Langit yang jingga, matahari yang sedang terbenam."

Tadashi mengangguk, tertegun. Rasanya aneh mendengar fakta remeh tentang dirinya dari mulut orang lain. "Sejak dulu."

"Mungkin kau juga tahu, mengapa kadang-kadang dulu aku mengambil jalan pulang yang berbeda."

Kali ini, Tadashi menoleh, menatap sisi wajah Tsukishima dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Eh?"

Tsukishima berdeham. "Aku tahu kau suka pemandangan ketika matahari terbenam, jadi kupikir… tak ada salahnya sesekali pulang melewati bukit dekat sekolah." Sinar senja jatuh dengan lembut pada wajah Tsukishima, melunakkan garis-garis ekspresinya. "Di bukit itu, matahari senja kelihatan paling indah."

"Dan, karena itu kau—"

"Saat kau menyukai sesuatu, aku bisa tahu hanya dengan melihat wajahmu." Tsukishima memotong perkataan Tadashi, tersenyum sangat samar di balik lingkupan syal di leher. "Apa kau menyadarinya?"

Langkah Tadashi berhenti. Tsukishima sempat unggul dua-tiga langkah, tetapi kemudian pemuda itu berbalik, menatapnya dengan heran, dua alis bertaut. Tadashi tak memandang matanya. Dua tangan si pemuda terkepal di sisi tubuh, bibir merapat dalam garis tipis.

"Yamaguchi?"

Tadashi menekuk sebelah lengan, dengan itu ia menutupi separuh wajahnya.

Cahaya senja kini hilang ditelan kegelapan kelopak mata. Seperti mimpi yang sebentar lagi akan selesai.

"Aku tidak menyadarinya, Tsukki." Tadashi tak pernah menyukai suaranya ketika ia sedang merasa gusar; penuh keragu-raguan, tak meyakinkan, seakan-akan ia sedang mengutarakan suatu kebohongan. "Dan bukankah itu curang sekali? Kau bisa memahamiku, tetapi aku tidak bisa melakukan hal yang sama."

"Bukan—"

"…Aku—aku juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama, kau tahu? Menyadari ketika kau sedang merasa tidak bahagia, atau ketika kau sedang merasa tidak nyaman dengan hal-hal di sekitarmu. Tetapi—" Tadashi menghela napas dalam-dalam, merasa seperti sedang tenggelam. "Kalau kau tidak membicarakan masalah-masalahmu padaku, mana mungkin aku bisa mengerti apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu, kan? Tsukki?"

Wajahnya menghangat, karena itulah Tadashi semakin menekankan telapak tangan pada mata, mencoba mendinginkan emosi yang memanaskan pipinya. Ia tak tahu apa sebenarnya yang tengah ia rasakan: entah ia sedang merasa jengkel pada dirinya sendiri, atau pada Tsukishima Kei yang tak pernah mahir menyampaikan isi hati, atau mungkin perasaan sentimentil ini datang dari Tokyo, kota yang selama setahun terakhir telah mencuri Tsukishima dari Tadashi. Ia tidak tahu. Rasa sesak di dadanya bertahan, membuat sudut-sudut bibirnya mengencang; ia ingin memanggil keberanian yang dulu pernah ia miliki, ia ingin meraih kerah Tsukishima, melemparkan kemarahannya satu demi satu pada si pemuda, dan setelah itu mungkin mereka bisa kembali ke titik awal—persahabatan yang dibangun dan dipertahankan dengan susah payah.

Namun kini Tadashi merasa sendirian, begitu kesepian di tengah-tengah kota yang terlalu padat oleh manusia, ia tak lagi punya energi untuk mengusahakan apapun, Tadashi hanya ingin beban di pundaknya menghilang, ia hanya ingin Tsukishima dapat memahaminya semudah ketika mereka masih berusia enam belas.

Tadashi bisa mendengar langkah Tsukishima mendekat, lalu berhenti tepat di samping. Ah, ia pasti dianggap aneh, sebab tahu-tahu saja ia meluapkan kegusaran, seolah tak punya katup penutup untuk emosi, seperti bocah kecil yang meraung frustasi ketika tak bisa menemukan mainannya.

"Enam bulan terakhir ini," Tsukishima bergumam, dan Tadashi bisa merasakan pemuda itu tengah memandangnya. "tidak pernah sekalipun aku melupakanmu."

Tadashi menurunkan tangan dari kelopak mata, kini tertunduk.

"Mungkin karena dulu kita selalu bersama, aku—aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, ketika kita sedang berjauhan." Tsukishima melanjutkan. Tadashi memperhatikan bayangan mereka yang kian memanjang, ditebalkan senja yang mulai melebur bersama warna indigo malam. "Kupikir, apapun yang terjadi, kita akan baik-baik saja."

Dengan mudah Tadashi dapat memahami kata-kata Tsukishima, karena ia pun selalu memikirkan hal serupa. Mereka akan baik-baik saja, apapun yang terjadi tidak akan ada yang berubah… tetapi bukankah itu lebih persis penghiburan? Tidak ada yang dapat menjamin apa yang bisa terjadi di masa depan. Baru kali ini mereka dijedai oleh jarak yang tak main-main, ratusan kilometer jauhnya dari kamar apartemen masing-masing—bukankah gegabah sekali, jika mereka serta merta mengira bahwa segalanya akan baik-baik saja?

"Aku tidak baik-baik saja." Kali ini, Tadashi yang bergumam. Ia mencuri satu detik yang singkat untuk melirik Tsukishima. "Dan, kau juga."

Tsukishima mengangguk.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku berjauhan dari keluargaku. Darimu." Pemuda berkacamata itu bertutur pelan, keningnya berkerut. "Lalu tahu-tahu saja, aku kehilangan satu-satunya sahabatku."

"Aku _masih_ menganggapmu sahabatku, Tsukki." Tadashi tersenyum tipis, meremas bagian ujung jaketnya. "Tapi, ketika kita sedang berjauhan, aku tidak tahu apakah kau juga merasakan hal yang sama."

"… _sekarang_ kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya kurasakan."

Menggeleng, Tadashi kini menggigit ujung bibir. "Tidak seluruhnya. Kau belum bercerita apa-apa. Kau tidak berusaha melakukan apapun untuk menghubungiku lebih dulu, padahal—padahal, kau tahu, lima menit telepon saja akan membuatku sangat senang. Aku datang ke sini sambil berpikir bahwa aku ingin…" Perasaan bagai tenggelam itu mendominasi kembali; Tadashi kesulitan bernapas, matanya terasa sedikit perih. Ia merasa Tokyo terbelah di bawah kakinya, dengan senang hati bersedia menelannya hidup-hidup. "… membencimu."

Siapa yang mengatakan bahwa kejujuran lebih baik dari kebohongan? Tidak ada kelegaan yang muncul setelah Tadashi mengungkapkan apa yang selama ini menghuni benaknya. Tidak ada beban yang terasa menghilang—kini ia hanya ingin mengulurkan tangan untuk menangkap kata-katanya dan menyakukannya kembali, menghapus jejak-jejak kejujuran itu dari dunia. Sikap Tadashi begitu berlebihan, ia tahu. Benci adalah kata yang terlalu berat untuk mereka. Suatu hari nanti ia akan menyesali apa yang terjadi hari ini. Namun…

 _Namun—_

"Jangan."

Tsukishima meraih tangan Tadashi, menggenggamnya, dan suara pemuda itu terdengar parau. Gumam lirih yang persis permohonan, seakan-akan ia tengah terpojokkan, bersedia melakukan apapun untuk mengubah keadaan. Ini Tsukishima yang jarang ia temui: Tsukishima yang tak berdaya, tanpa kata-kata masam di ujung lidah—hanya ada mata cokelat-madu yang memicing dan jari-jemari yang terasa dingin.

Tadashi menatap tautan jari mereka. Erat, jalinan jemari yang terasa pas di telapak tangan masing-masing. Ia bertanya-tanya _kapan_ ia balas menggenggam, karena ia sama sekali tak menyadarinya.

"Apa kau masih menganggapku sebagai sahabatmu?"

Di bawah sisa-sisa cahaya terakhir senja, Tsukishima menggeleng. "… lebih dari itu."

"Sejak kapan, Tsukki?"

"Kau tidak menyadarinya selama bertahun-tahun." Tadashi merasakan Tsukishima mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka. Tangan pemuda itu dingin, berkeringat, kegugupannya bagai merembes ke dalam pori-pori kulit Tadashi. "Tapi itu pun bukan salahmu, sama sekali."

Ketika matahari telah sepenuhnya ditelan horizon, Tadashi memejamkan mata.

"Apa kau mengatakan semua ini hanya untuk membuatku senang?"

"Kau harusnya yang paling tahu, kalau aku bukan orang seperti itu."

Dan karena Tadashi _memang_ tahu, ia mengangguk. Ia mengangguk, dan mengangguk, dan tak ada jawaban lain yang mengikuti. Apa di saat-saat seperti ini, _'aku juga'_ adalah jawaban yang lebih tepat? Tetapi, pada akhirnya, kekeraskepalaan lah yang bertahan. Ia masih ingin membenci pemuda ini. Tadashi masih ingin bertanya: _mengapa kau selalu bersikap seenaknya, seolah seisi dunia ini ada cuma untuk menuruti seluruh permintaanmu?_ Maka ia bungkam. Sisa kata-kata ditelan, bahkan sebaris _'aku juga'_ yang sebetulnya telah menunggu tak sabar di tepi lidah.

Mungkin, _'aku juga'_ itu akan tetap terucap juga. Ketika ia lebih dewasa dari sekarang ini, ketika di masa depan ia bisa menertawakan semua ini tanpa merasakan endapan kegusaran di dasar hati.

Suatu hari nanti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **end**

 **.**

 **.**

 **a/n:** Hai, halo lagi semua! Harusnya saya lanjutin fic multi-chaptered yang lain tapi malah bikin fic tsukkiyama yang baru lagi, huehehe, maafkan. T_T belakangan lagi demen sama genre hurt-comfort yang ambigu (?) begini, dan kayaknya tsukkiyama emang pair yang paling cocok buat genre gini… maka lahir lah fic ini :') judulnya terinspirasi istilah di movie Kimi no Na Wa, Kataware-doki artinya senja/ _twilight_ , dan saya pikir cocok buat jadi judul fic ini karena di fic ini saya bikin Yamaguchi demen sama pemandangan senja :'') Oh iya, selama bikin fic ini, saya juga muter lagu BTS yang Spring Day, coba dengerin deh, enak banget huhu (dan liriknya bikin saya terinspirasi bikin fic ini, btw). Akhir kata, terima kasih telah membaca dan jangan bosen sama fic-fic ku yang lain ya~


End file.
